Good Girls Aren't Always So Good
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Rose is a good girl. Always having perfect grades, never going out to parties with alcohol, always being home before curfew, everything. Dimitri is a bad boy, always partying, breaking rules-and sometimes the law, and always coming home after curfew. What happens when Rose falls for the bad boy. What will her parents do? What about Dimitri? Would he want anything.. FULL SUM. INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Rose is a good girl. Always having perfect grades, never going out to parties with alcohol, always being home before curfew, everything. Dimitri is a bad boy, always partying, breaking rules-and sometimes the law, and always coming home after curfew. What happens when Rose falls for the bad boy. What will her parents do? What about Dimitri? Would he want anything to do with a good girl? And most importantly… what will Rose do? AH, OOC_

_This is my new story! I have three chapters pre-written so I won't be behind on my updating, so I can write the chapters before hand. I hope you enjoy it. I thought of the idea while listening to Monster by Lady Gaga (I love that song!)_

_I know, this is horrible, uploading another story, but I couldn't help it… I will probably put some of my stories on hold until I complete some of my other ones. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy! I only own the plot!_

_XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX_

* * *

**RPOV**

_100._ That what was written on my AP English pop-quiz. My parents are going to be so proud. I smiled. I watched as the rest of the class got their quizzes back. By their facial expressions, I could tell that some didn't get very good grades. Others had smiles on their face like me, the ones that got good grades.

The shrilling bell, signaling that class was over, rang through the class rooms, and I the hallways. I slide my quiz in my folder, before packing my book bag and heading out the door.

"Rose!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned.

"Hey, Liss." I said to my best friend since Kindergarten. We were in the same class in Kindergarten and the teacher made us write our full names. And when I say full, I mean with your middle name included.

Making six year olds spell Rosemarie Anya Hathaway-Mazur and Vasilisa Rhea Dragomir, is just plain torture. So Lissa took care of it. She threw a book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. Obviously she didn't know what the words meant, and she got in trouble, a lot of trouble. She has always been more for trouble, while I have always been one for praise.

"So how was class?" She asked me.

"Great! I got a 100 on my pop quiz!" I wore a bright smile.

"That's great! Social Studies sucked. Literally, all we did was read a text book, like what the hell?"

"Lissa, that is what Social Studies is about, you need to read text books; which hold all the facts."

"Whatever, it still doesn't make it less boring." I rolled my eyes, Lissa will always be Lissa.

"Anyway, did you hear that Dimitri Belikov came back from his suspension!" Dimitri was the bad boy, the girls all lusted after him… he could make a straight man go gay.

"No. I don't really care though, all he is, is no good." I responded. It was true, he always broke rules and laws and _loved _alcohol, girls, cigarettes, and drugs. Everything my parents told me where no good.

"Oh, well, he is here though. People spotted him outside during lunch smoking weed." She smiled, even though she was my best friend, and my parents and I despised things like what Dimitri do, she has always been there for me, and we took her under our roof after her parents died in a car accident.

My parents aren't exactly what you would say 'proud' of her. Even though of her choices in life, they love her like their own.

The bell rung, signaling we have one minute to get to class.

"Oh no! I have to get to class Liss; I have never been late before!" I turned and ran to my next class and heard Lissa call after me.

"One late won't kill you!"

"Yes it will!" I called back. I turned around and bumped into someone, landing on my butt. I looked up, and once I saw who it was, I shrunk back.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" It was Dimitri Belikov, the person I tried to stay away from.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_

_Review!_

_XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means so much to me!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy… Or Dimitri :(_

_XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX_

**DPOV**

I walked into the school like I owned the place… well technically I kinda did 'own' the place, considering I was the bad boy here.

Everyone looked up and gasped, not expecting me to be there. The students quickly became silent and made a path in the hallway for me to get through, I smirked.

"Miss me?" The girls swooned, and I even spotted some pulling their skirts up higher and tops down lower.

"Hey, D!" I heard a voice call from behind me, I turned. There stood the one and only Adrian Ivashkov… my best friend.

"Hey, man." I responded.

"How was your suspension?" Adrian asked me… I could tell he was on borderline high.

"Get laid? Get some more crack?" Adrian swayed, "You know, I know this guy, who knows this guy, who knows this girl, who knows this guy, who knows thi-"

I cut him off.

"I'm fine. It was amazing though. Damn, I wish you were there. I went to the bar every day, picked a lady and brought her home…" I grinned at the memories.

"Nice!"

"I know."

_~Bad Boy~_

The bell rung and I knew I was late, oh well; detention sure as hell won't affect me, or my actions.

Everyone cleared the halls to their next class, and I strolled aimlessly around, not caring about class.

"Yes it will!" I heard a girl's voice, before I could register what was happening, she smacked into my chest and fell on her ass.

_Serves her right._

I looked down, it was that nerd and freak Rose Hathaway, she always had good grades and has never once in her life broken a rule… she was a goody two shoes.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" I told her.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean it!" She pleaded.

"Ugh! Stop it! You are repulsive, get away from me!" I glared at her. Rose scrambled to her feet and was out of there as fast as lightning.

It felt good, knowing I had control.

* * *

**RPOV**

He was wearing a leather jacket, tight black V-neck t-shirt, dark jeans, black converse, his hair fell to his shoulders.

Even though I was good, and would never even consider dating a guy like him, you had to admit it… he was hot.

I walked into the classroom, right when the bell went off. I was on time… but just barely.

"Ms. Hathaway, please take a seat." Mr. Alto, the history teacher said. I nodded and walked to my seat in the front of the class.

"Okay, today we are going to review the Great Wall Of China…" Mr. Alto said.

I paid attention the whole time, while others got distracted, or drifted into their own 'world'.

Halfway through the class, a booming voice was heard… you could also hear the smirk that was painted on his face.

"Sorry, I'm late, _Mr. Alto_," When he said, Mr. Alto, it was sarcastically.

"Sit down, Mr. Belikov."

When his name being mentioned all the girls' heads shot up.

He took a seat in the back, smiling at the girls, but once he spotted me he glared.

"Freak," He muttered still looking at me. The girls giggled at what he said, and the guys laughed.

"Is something funny?" Mr. Alto sneered at the kids that sat around and behind me.

"Yeah, Rose is a freak!" Dimitri laughed.

Tears pooled in my eyes. Everyone laughed even harder

"Detention, Mr. Belikov!" The teacher yelled, it looked like a vein was going to pop in his neck.

"Well, detention won't change me, or the fact that Rose is a freak." People still laughed.

The tears were about to fall, so I quickly grabbed my belongings, and fled the class, letting my tears fall… their laughter following me down the hallways.

_~Good Girl~_

"Rose?" I heard. I was sitting in the bathroom stall, still crying. It's been two hours since then but it hurt… a lot.

"Rose," It was Lissa. I just ignored her calls to me, and continued to silently sob.

The stall door opened.

"Rose!" She gasped, "What happened?"

"D-D-Dimitri hap-p-pened!" My voice was sore, and was cracking.

"I'm going to kick that motherfu-" I cut Liss off.

"No, it will just make things worse."

"What did you do to him to make him do that?"

"Lissa! You think I _made _him to it! I didn't do anything!" I cried even more.

"No, but he doesn't do anything without a reason to."

"Well I didn't do anything!"

"I didn't say you did!" Lissa yelled at me.

"You basically did!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't like to see you hurt. You're my sister Rose."

I stood up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really upset. I think I'm going to skip the rest of school. We only have one period left, and my last period is Study Hall… which Dimitri is in."

"It's not like you to skip school… but you're upset so I'll see you at home. And are you sure you only want me to kick their a-"

"I'm sure, Liss. Thanks though."

She smiled. "No problem."

_~Good Girl~_

"What happened?" My mother asked me as she spotted my tear-stained face.

"And why aren't you in school?" It was my father who asked this time.

"I-I" I couldn't get anything out before I broke down into tears. I didn't know what I did. I was always a good student. Always got straight A's, went to church every Sunday, was nice to everyone… but then Dimitri Belikov comes and hurts me. And I know I'm over reacting… but it's the fact that the little respect I did gain is now washed away due to Dimitri.

"Oh, honey! Please tell us what's wrong. We want to help." I heard the care in my mother's voice.

"He-He, he was so mean! I didn't do anything and he hurt me!"

"Who? When I find out I'm going to castrate him in his sleep, and make him wish he never were born." My dad can be scary sometimes, but I know he was just watching out for me.

"Dad, y-you can't! It's- it's…" Tears streamed down my face.

"Who, sweetie, who?" My mother whispered in my hair.

"Dimitri Belikov."

_I know it looks like Rose over reacted, but remember it's OOC and she is 'fragile' than most._

_Any questions, drop a review or PM me!_

_Review please? :)_

_XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX_


End file.
